


beach volleyball date

by wolfchann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and atsumu's mouth, atsumu attemps beach volleyball and fails, hinata laughs at him so much, rated t just bc of small implications of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: Hinata misses the beaches of Brazil, so Atsumu decides to take him on a small vacation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	beach volleyball date

**Author's Note:**

> today is atsuhina day and i wanted to write something little for them!!! so enjoy <3

Ever since joining the MSBY Black Jackals, Hinata has yearned to touch the beach again. He craved for the feeling of the sand, the sun burning against his skin as he jumped and spiked and blocked. He missed the way the wind would blow through his hair and the way his feet felt pushing down into the sand. Unlike most people, Hinata had an immense love for sand. It would always bring him back to the time he spent in Brazil, to the time when he felt like he knew _nothing_ about volleyball. The thought of being around sand again always excited him, and he couldn’t wait to sink his feet and hands into the granules again.

It can be obvious that Hinata missed the beach. The rest of the Jackals were subjected to tons of Hinata’s stories about Brazil and beach volleyball, watching now the middle blocker’s face would light up and his expression would be one of pure glee and happiness whenever he talked about his time overseas.

Atsumu couldn’t help but find that adorable about the ginger. It was one of the many things that he admired and adored about Hinata. He knew that he craved for the beach once more, and so he decided to do something that any good boyfriend would do: he planned a small vacation for them both.

Hinata was more than surprised when Atsumu handed him the train ticket and a small pamphlet reading “Odaiba beach.” The ginger stared at the papers in his hand, mouth hanging open, before the biggest grin spread across his face. He smiled up at Atsumu, gripping onto the ticket, and started bouncing on his feet. Hinata jumped up and planted a kiss right on Atsumu’s cheek, before running off, yelling something about needing to make sure his beach shorts were still good.

Atsumu was left there, standing in the middle of MSBY court, face glowing red as he watched Hinata leave.

***

The day they arrive at Odaiba beach, it’s an averagely hot day. Hinata throws his hands up above his head and yells, attracting the attention of other patrons around them. Atsumu smiles to himself, undisturbed by the smaller male’s antics.

“It’s been so long!” Hinata breathes in the beach’s air, slowly letting it out after. He smiles widely, kicking off his sandals and immediately burying his feet into the sand. “It smells different than the beaches in Brazil, but it feels so familiar.”

Hinata pulls off his duffle bag and tosses it to the ground, turning around to face Atsumu with a bright smile. “Atsumu-san, let’s play beach volleyball!”

Atsumu’s mouth hangs open for a moment before he pulls himself together, eyebrows furrowing together as he sets his own bag down next to Hinata’s. “I’ve never played ‘fore, Hina. I dunno what I’m doin’ with it.”

“That’s okay!” Hinata grabs onto Atsumu’s hand and grins wider still, tugging him down along the beach. “I’ll teach you how, Atsumu-san! C’mon!!”

The blond can’t say no, not with the way Hinata is grinning at him and the way his heart is fluttering from Hinata holding onto his wrist. They’ve been dating for a while, but every little touch and thing that Hinata does always drives Atsumu crazy. The boy just brings out the cheesiest feelings in him, and he can’t help but always feel head over heels in love with him. Defeated by his own affections, Atsumu follows Hinata along until they find themselves at a small beach volleyball set up.

They spend the next hour practicing together, with Atsumu failing at everything that Hinata shows him to do. Hinata laughs with his entire body, doubled over with his arms holding his stomach. Atsumu’s face is red from both the sun’s heat and his embarrassment, but he wears a strained smile all the same.

“Atsumu-san, you’ve got to do it more like this! Like _hwam_! It’s all in the ankles!” Hinata tries to explain what he means, showing him the position that he gets into when he jumps for spikes and blocks on the sand.

Atsumu’s face scrunches up and he lets out a strangled sigh, pushing himself up from the sand. The front of his shirt is covered in the small grains, making it look like his shirt is almost freckled. _Just like Hinata’s skin,_ he thinks to himself, dusting his frontside off with his hands.

The setter’s smile pulls up into a wider one as he runs forward, determination on his face. “Yer gonna go down, Shouyou!”

***

After his, probably, 100th attempt at setting and spiking the ball, Atsumu lets out a groan of rage, holding his head in his hands. He throws his head and body back onto the sand, flopping back onto it without even _looking_ in Hinata’s direction. He feels ashamed already. It wasn’t really his fault, though. Hinata had done two entire years of beach volleyball, perfecting the sport, whereas this was literally Atsumu’s first time even touching beach volleyball.

Still, it wasn’t Atsumu’s fault that he was trying to impress his boyfriend.

“Damn this stupid sport! How’re ya even s’pposed ta walk on this stupid shit?!” Atsumu grabs a fistful of sand and sends it flying in a random direction, causing Hinata’s laughter to grow even louder.

The ginger pulls himself up beside Atsumu’s side on the beach, grin stretched wide across his face as he leans over the taller male. “But you did well, Atsumu-san! I promise!”

Atsumu gives Hinata an exasperated look of doubt. It fades quickly, as Hinata’s face shows a genuine fondness and admiration towards the blond.

“Yeah, well…” Atsumu turns his head away from the sunshine boy, cheeks reddening despite his will not to, “S’cause I had you here ta teach me about it.”

Hinata laughs, much softer this time, and lets himself flop back onto the sand beside his boyfriend. They lay there together, basking in the sun as the clouds idly roll by. Atsumu doesn’t know what Hinata’s thinking; he never has. You’d think it’d be easy to read someone as simple as Hinata, but his mind seemed to always be racing with different thoughts and ideas. Atsumu learned a while ago to never try and read the boy’s mind, because it wasn’t as simple as one would think.

A hand grabbing his own startles Atsumu out of his thoughts, head turning quickly to gaze at Hinata with somewhat wide eyes. Hinata isn’t looking at him, though; he’s staring up, golden eyes shining in the rays. Atsumu stares at them, drowning in the oddly intense look that Hinata’s sporting. A minute or so later, Hinata turns to look at Atsumu, smiling the most love-filled smile that Atsumu thinks he’s ever seen him wear.

His heart skips a beat. Two beats.

“Thank you for bringing me out here, Atsumu-san. I probably annoyed everyone on the team with all my constant Brazil talk, but--”

“Ya didn’t,” Atsumu cuts into Hinata’s speech, eyebrows furrowing some. He sits up then and turns his body, pressing his hand into the sand by Hinata’s head. He hovers over the smaller boy, enclosing his torso with his own, and stares down into Hinata’s shining eyes. “We like it when ya talk about Brazil. We can tell you’ve got lotsa love for beach volleyball, and we admire it.” Atsumu pauses, cracking a sheepish smile. “Well, at least _I_ admire it.”

Hinata stares up at the older man, slowly breaking out into a smile, eyes closing as he does. Atsumu stares back down at him, admiring every feature of the ginger’s face. Orange hair is splayed across his forehead, sticking from sweat, his skin radiating heat and glowing tan from the summer sun. Atsumu doesn’t hold himself back as he leans down, capturing Hinata’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. Their lips move together slowly, a gentle pace set between them, before Atsumu is pulling back to grin down at Hinata.

“Now, lemme try an’ set for ya one more time.”


End file.
